


A Sea Witch and A Glamorous Killer

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for Sea Devil Week 2015</p>
<p>Day 2 Prompt: Road Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea Witch and A Glamorous Killer

Running?  
No  
Traveling?  
Yes  
But who knows  
Who knows where we'll go  
  
Our fairy tale lives  
Not so fairy tale after all  
  
Storybrooke  
Nice  
Magical  
But not a home  
Just a place  
A place in live  
  
No place here  
No place for a sea witch  
And a glamorous Killer  
  
Pack the bags, dahling  
Grab whatever magic  
Whatever magic we can  
  
A VW Bus  
Thank you, Savior  
And a family  
  
A family of just us  
A sea witch  
And a glamorous killer


End file.
